devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Urizen
Nefarious Usurper |katakana = ユリゼン |romaji = Yurizen |status = Alive (as Vergil) |relations = Vergil (Source) V (Human Half) |appearance = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 |actor = Daniel Southworth (English) Shunsuke Sakuya (Japanese) |modeled after = Maxim Nazarov |mocap = Daniel Southworth }} Urizen is a demon introduced in Devil May Cry 5 as the central antagonist. "Urizen" is, in fact, the demonic half of Vergil's soul made flesh; the embodiment of his lust for power. Appearance Urizen is a tall colossal humanoid demon with four eyes, large sharp teeth and claws. His most prominent features are the thick root-like layers of flesh that form spikes on his body like a royal cape and around his head like a crown. He also has several blue glowing orbs on his body. After devouring the demonic fruit of the Qliphoth, the veins that cover his body shed away and reveal his true form: a large blue demonic humanoid with various eyes placed over his body, with three larger eyes on his shoulders and torso. In addition, his face remains largely human but with sharpened teeth. Story Urizen is in fact the demonic half of Vergil that was born after he used the Yamato to split his human and demon halves and absorbed the Devil Bringer. Equipped with all of Vergil's knowledge of demonic power leveling and with none of his human morality to hold him back. Urizen went dormant for a time but emerged days later in Red Grave City where he planted the seed of the demon tree Qliphoth intending to have it drain the blood of humanity to spawn a fruit of concentrated power and evolve to the level of a demon god. Urizen's other half, the human V, acted to stop him, mugging several people to get the funds he needed to hire Dante, Trish and Lady to go after Urizen while later going to get Nero to help as well. Urizen easily defeats the team of demon hunters hitting Dante so hard that he shatters Rebellion and knocking Dante out of his makeshift palace while forcing the reinforcements in the form of V and Nero to retreat. Deciding to have the two serve him, Urizen transforms Lady and Trish into demon form to serve him, Artemis and Cavaliere Angelo. Over a month after his initial clash with Dante Urizen is again confronted by Nero and though the young demon hunter remained no match for Urizen, he managed to break the Demon King's shield and strike his hand, surprising him. Angered enough to rise from his throne, Urizen nearly kills Nero but this time Dante is the one who interrupts their spat in his new Sin Devil Trigger form and his new weapon the Devil Sword Dante. Now vastly more powerful Dante holds his own against the Demon King but before their fight could continue any further, the Qlipoth tree reaches its apex and has begun to bear fruit. Not troubled by the "inconvience" that Dante posed, Urizen takes his leave to claim the fruit. During their third encounter Dante finds Urizen in the Qlipoth's inner most chamber where the Demon King gazed upon the Qlipoth fruit, which would not only grant untold power but also reign as the undisputed Demon King. Though Dante tries to reason with his brother's demonic self, noting their mother's sacrifice to save them, Urizen brushes off Dante's tale and successfully feasts upon the long desired fruit of Qliphoth. With newfound power, Urizen battles Dante once again but despite all the power the fruit gave him, Dante succeeded in defeating his brother's demonic half. As he lay dying V climbed on top of him and stabbed his cane into his chest facilitating the return of Vergil. Personality As the demonic half of Vergil, Urizen represents the darkest aspects of his personality, chiefly his unending thirst for more power. Completely devoid of humanity, Urizen is utterly heartless and cruel, showing no mercy to his foes, be they demon, human or even a member of his original selves' family. He didn't hesitate to unleash the Qlipoth tree upon the human world, slaughtering thousands. Like most demons, Urizen looks down upon the powerless and weak, namely mortal humans. Unlike most demons, who constantly taunt and rant against their enemies, Urizen is largely stoic and silent, appearing disinterested in those who challenge him. However, Urizen is also prideful as after Nero managed to actually strike and wound him during their second encounter, Urizen looked surprised and enraged, forcing him to rise from his throne and fully battle with Nero, nearly killing him. He was also insulted in how Dante returned to battle him again, interfering with his battle with Nero, and appearing in his true Sin Devil Trigger form. Dante seems to understand that Urizen merely represents not only his brother's thirst for power but also his desire to never be weak and cast it away like he originally believed his mother had done to him. Strangely, Urizen denies any knowledge of this and instead believes that the only way to grow more powerful was to lose something. In Urizen's case, Vergil's humanity. Thus, he fails to understand on how Dante can be so powerful since he has never "lost" anything. Strategy Powers and Abilities Urizen (Vergil) is easily the most powerful demon seen in the series thus far, with his power increased to a different level than even Mundus, the Prince of Darkness himself and former Emperor of Hell,Famitsu July 5, 2018 (1542) page4.jpg and therefore also the equally powerful Demon God Argosax,Capcom's Devil May Cry Story in 5 Minutes video - Exact text: ムンドゥスと同等の力を持つ魔界の覇王 (Demon King with power equal to Mundus) who had subdued every demon in the Underworld with his power''Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual''. In Nico's notes, she states that after consuming the fruit from the Qliphoth, Urizen had the power to shake the foundations of the world, and going so far as to say that one would need the power of a god to defeat him in that state. His power is boosted so great that not only was he able to effortlessly defeat Nero twice, first ripping off Devil Bringer and then leaving him incapable of fighting back in their recent fight, and even the infamous Dante, his own brother, aided by Trish and Lady proved to be no match for Urizen when the latter wasn't even moving from his seat. He easily overpowered Dante in Devil Trigger state and shattered Rebellion with a single punch. Outside of his offensive powers, Urizen possess more creative abilities, such as making Trish and Lady the cores of new powerful Demons to serve him. However, even Urizen's abilities has its limits, as after an ardous struggle, Nero managed to break through his shield and actually wound the Demon King. In Nico's notes, Urizen remained seated on his throne in the Qlipoth during his battles with Dante and Nero not only out of contempt but also to empower himself from all the human blood the demonic tree was gathering. In addition, Dante was able to battle Urizen to a stand-still after recovering from their last battle and appearing in his true Sin Devil Trigger form. Later on, when Urizen had devoured the fruit from the Qliphoth, he attained power beyond reckoning, but even then he was still defeated by Dante who had unlocked his true hidden power. Quotes Etymology The name Urizen comes from the English poet William Blake's mythology. Urizen is a god-like being and the embodiment of conventional reason and law. See also *V *Vergil References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters